


reunions, oh reunions

by bothpessimistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Draco, BoyxBoy, Choking, Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Gay, M/M, Missionary Position, Post Hogwarts, Professor Draco, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Harry, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: “i talked to mcgonagall,” harry assured, grabbing his wrist and placing a kiss onto his lips. “she understands that, well, we haven’t really seen each other in a while and she excused you from the meetings and such.”draco blushed for the billionth time in those past five minutes. “i mean...well-”“we don’t have to leave right now, frankly you look so fucking gorgeous and i can’t help myself any longer.”- - -reunion sex! reunion sex! reunion sex!





	reunions, oh reunions

Draco made sacrifices. He always had and he was very much used to it by now. When he was offered the Astronomy job at Hogwarts, he was ecstatic but that means leaving the love of his life for most of the year. 

“That’s so great, baby!” Harry said when he told him which was followed by him lifting Draco up and spinning him in the air. “I am so proud of you.” 

Draco smiled. “B-But you know that I won’t be able to be with you most of the year, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s okay though,” Harry assured, pulling Draco into his arms. “As long as you don’t fall in love with Neville, we should be fine.” 

The Slytherin boy giggled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck. “That might be hard for me, Harry.” 

\- - - 

It was now Christmas break. Harry visited Hogsmeade a few times and wrote tons and tons of sweet (and dirty) letters but Draco was excited to have him all to himself for a few weeks. 

“Alright, students!” He called to his last class of the day. “You all did very lovelily on the final and I am very proud of how far you have all come.” 

Brooklyn, a sweet Hufflepuff girl, shot up her hand. “How do you plan on spending your break, Professor?” 

Draco grinned as he began to hand back their finals. “I plan on spending it at home with my boyfriend.” 

A Ravenclaw boy named Ezra also raised his hand. “Is it true that you are dating Harry Potter?” He asked. “The wizard that defeated Voldemort?” 

Draco blushed. He hated being reminded of that dark, dark time but these kids didn’t know. They couldn't help their bubbling curiosity. 

All the students looked up in inquisitiveness which caused Draco to smirk. “That is for me to know.” 

“Aw…” Brooklyn groaned, crossing her arms. “Why won’t you tell us?” 

“Yeah Professor, why won’t you tell them?” 

Everyone's eyes shot to the back of the class where Harry-fucking-Potter stood. Why wasn’t he at work? Being an Auror his schedule was so tightly packed. 

“Uh, Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?” Draco asked, sitting atop his desk. 

All of his students ran up to Harry, trying to give him hugs and high fives. “Thought I would come to pick you up, we have a very long holiday ahead of us.” 

Harry sat at Draco’s desk chair, continuing to give high fives and signing his autograph on some of the kid's final papers. “Aren’t you going to dismiss them?” Harry whispered. 

Draco nodded and collected himself. “Right!” He announced. “You all can be released early, study hard over the break and have a good holiday!” 

The kids, much more interested in their breaks now, filed out of the classroom. Harry turned to smirk sheepishly at his boyfriend. “You all packed and ready to go?” 

“I can’t leave yet, Harry…” Draco sighed, hopping off his desk and make his way up to his office. “There are meetings and grades and-” 

“I talked to McGonagall,” Harry assured, grabbing his wrist and placing a kiss onto his lips. “She understands that, well, we haven’t really seen each other in a while and she excused you from the meetings and such.” 

Draco blushed for the billionth time in those past five minutes. “I mean...well-”

“We don’t have to leave right now, frankly you look so fucking gorgeous and I can’t help myself any longer.” 

Harry slammed Draco against the wall, pressing his knee in between his legs. Draco responded with a gasp that went straight to Harry’s crotch. 

“We-we can’t do this here, Harry,” Draco whined. “I could get fired.” 

Not responding, Harry pulled Draco into his office and shut the door. He picked him up and sat him down on the desk. 

“See?” Harry asked rhetorically. “Much more private…” 

“H-Harry, please.” 

Harry got between Draco’s legs and began to unbutton his long-sleeved dress shirt. He began to kiss and leave hickeys all over his pale chest, licking over his sensitive nipples.  
Draco leaned away and pulled off Harry’s jacket and shirt, attaching his lips to his neck. 

They forgot how good all of this felt. 

Both detached from the other and unbuckled their trousers, resuming their activities. 

“You want me to take you on your desk, my love?” Harry whispered roughly into Draco’s ear causing him to shiver. 

“P-Please.” 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him tight into his chest. “Merlin, I missed you so much, you don’t even know, baby.” 

“I missed you too…” Draco moaned under Harry’s touch. His legs moved tighter around Harry’s waist. 

Harry pulled back and pushed back Draco’s sweaty hair. “Bet every night you would sit on this desk and imagine me pounding that sweet ass of yours.” 

“What-” Draco whimpered. “T-That’s not t-true.”

Harry began to take off both of their underpants. “Don’t lie, Draco,” Harry growled, placing his fingers in his boyfriend’s mouth. “I bet after all your classes were done you would come in here, slip those tight trousers off and finger yourself, wishing it was me.” 

Draco spits the fingers out of his mouth. “N-No-”

As he began to slowly finger him, Harry continued with his teasing: “You would probably do that cute thing you do where you bite your wrist to silence yourself.”

“Harder!” Draco begged, tucking his face into Harry’s neck. “Please…” 

Harry complied, thrusting his fingers faster. “You want me to fuck you, baby?” 

All that came out of Draco’s mouth was a loud whine. 

“That is not an answer,” Harry growled as he twisted the two fingers inside of his boyfriend. “Beg like the little fucking slut that you are.” 

“Harry...please.” 

Hary gave him a demanding, dark look that almost feared Draco. He was an Auror for Merlin’s sake. He knew how to and could get what he wanted out of anyone. 

“I am not putting my dick anywhere near you until you fucking beg for it, bitch,” Harry said through his teeth. “I don’t like being kept waiting.” 

Draco shivered as Harry hit directly onto his prostate with his fingers. It felt so good. Imagine what his cock would feel like. 

“Please, Harry!” Draco cried, rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s chest. “I really fucking need it, I missed you so much I almost died without your beautiful dick.”

Harry began to slowly jerk off himself before spitting into his hand, slicking up his dick. “You think you can take all of me, princess?” He asked softly, peppering a few soft kisses all over his face. 

“Yes, I swear I can!” Draco whined, writhing his hips at the emptiness in his hole. 

Harry grinned devilishly. “If you say so, baby.” 

Slowly, Harry entered his boyfriend which created some soft moans out of Draco. He gripped onto his thighs tightly, probably creating some dark purple bruises across the pale flesh. 

“Harry, harder,” Draco whispered delicately. “I wanna go home…” 

Harry pulled to a dead stop. “You want me to stop?” 

“No! I just wanna go home so I can be completely alone with you and-”

As he went faster and harder, Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Draco’s lips. “I was just teasing you, babe,” he said gently. “I want to just cuddle you.” 

He continued to pound relentlessly and pressed a kiss into his hair. They were apart for so long, it was so hard. Most couples had no idea what it was like to be long distance. Sometimes the relationship failed but for them: it only made them stronger. 

But not have sex for months means that neither of them was going to last very long so to speed up the process, Harry pulled out and bent Draco over the desk. 

“W-What are you doing?” Draco asked sheepishly. 

Not responding, Harry began to attack Draco’s hole with his tongue and brought his hand up to Draco’s neck, squeezing tightly.  
“Ah!” Draco moaned loudly, arching his back and resting on his elbows. 

Harry thrusting his tongue faster which in no time made Draco come untouched. “That is so hot, baby,” Harry grinned, jerking himself off. “Like fuck.” 

Draco turned around watching as Harry spilled onto his stomach. “Thanks, can we go now?” 

Harry chuckled, taking his boxers and cleaning the cum off their stomachs. “Let’s get dressed.” 

“You gonna walk around in crusty, cum boxers?” Draco asked, slipping his own boxers on. 

Harry looked up in thought and pulled his want out his pants pocket. “Scourgify!” The boxers were now clean as a whistle. 

“Ah,” Draco admitted, helping Harry button up his shirt and doing the same to his own. “You brought Floo powder?” 

Harry nodded, holding up a small, brown sack. “Is your fireplace connected?” 

“Yeah, McGonagall got it connected for my Christmas gift,” Draco smiled as he finished getting dressed. “Pretty cool right?” 

“Which means-” 

“Which means I can visit you at home anytime I want next semester,” Draco spoke, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Let’s go home now.” 

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know what y'all are thinking "finally! more drarry!" what can i say except "you are welcome!"?
> 
> nothing much to say here. just some sweet ol' drarry reunion sex. 
> 
> wolfstar is next. it is my fav ship and i know a lot of you guys like it as well. 
> 
> thank you for reading! comments are greatly appreciated! i take requests :D !!


End file.
